1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tie-downs, as may be used to secure a load to a vehicle, and more particularly to a tie down with a rotation brake.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have tie down assembly that secures a load to a vehicle. Typical is that tie-down assembly disclosed by Anthony et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,706 in which Anthony et al. describes an assembly secured directly to a chassis with a strap issuing therefrom for connection around or to a load. The strap is wrapped around a spool and unwound on release to pay out as necessary. When the strap is secured about the load, the strap is released and it automatically retracts around the spool.
The tie-down assembly of the prior art functions well as designed. However, it does not provide for the strap to remain in pay-out while not attached to an anchor point, retracting around its spool when it is released by the user. This is often inconvenient to its use as its user often prefers to have the strap in pay-out and unattached while a load is adjusted or the manner in which the load is secured is configured. It may also be inconvenient to mount the tie down positively to a chassis or the like. It would be preferred to have a lanyard issuing from rearward of the tie-down and releasably secured to a first anchor position and the strap adjustably issuing from forward of the tie-down and releasably secured to a second anchor position with the tie-down between the anchor positions. Thus, the tie-down without an automatic retraction functions as an adjustable strap that can be tightened by retraction of the strap at a preferred time.